


Not Alone Anymore

by AboutTheMountains



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: But it’s still in chronological order, By being a good sibling, Five prevents the apocalypse, Gen, He sucks, Its more of a collection of my inner thoughts, Kinda, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Ok this isn’t styled like a story, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboutTheMountains/pseuds/AboutTheMountains
Summary: AU where instead of being grabbed by the commission, Five survives the apocalypse alone, before traveling back to before Reginald dies.Or, how Five stops the apocalypse by loving his siblings, and them loving him in return (aka Reginald Hargreeves is a horrible father and should never have the lives of children in his hands).
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 11
Kudos: 292





	Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is choppy because I had to get it out of my system before I forgot. No, I am not going to format this like an actual story. If anybody wants to take this and create an actual story, please tell me in the comments because I would love to read it :)

\- AU where Five comes back from the apocalypse before the Commission ever gets him  
\- He never found his sibling’s bodies, and he never read Vanya’s book  
\- He figures out the equations early, and travels back in time  
\- Only, he gets there before Reginald dies  
\- And before anyone else comes back to the Academy  
\- Luther is still on the moon, Allison is with Claire and Patrick, Diego is out being his vigilante self, Klaus is on the streets still, ghost Ben is with him, and Vanya is giving violin lessons

\- So Five appears alone in the courtyard  
\- Grace finds him and brings him to Reginald  
\- Reginald is surprised to see him, and acts very disappointed in Five for leaving in the first place  
\- Five is traumatized from being alone in the apocalypse, so he latches onto the first human he sees  
\- It’s not his fault that Reginald just happens to be that human  
\- And Reggie is a horrible person, much less father  
\- So Reginald tells Five how it’s been years, and his siblings are gone  
\- He doesn’t elaborate, which Five believes means ‘dead’

\- Since Five now thinks his siblings are all dead, he has no reason to leave the academy  
\- He tells Reginald about the apocalypse, which kickstarts Reggie’s “ok now time to be a deadbeat dad again and torture/train my child to exhaustion to prevent the apocalypse”  
\- So Five is trained again  
\- And Reginald has a lot of free time now, without the other six children to also train  
\- So Five is forced to train until he passes out  
\- Reginald takes him to high places, and throws him off so he has to teleport  
\- One time he doesn’t teleport in time, and he breaks his arm and three ribs  
\- Reginald gives him one day to rest, and then its back to the grind  
\- Five is forced to teleport until he throws up  
\- Jumping takes a lot of energy, and Reggie refuses to feed Five more, so he’s constantly loosing weight  
\- Throwing up probably doesn’t help  
\- So of course, Five gets really sick  
\- Grace nurses him back to health, but it takes a while  
\- Reggie is impatient, so he forces Five to keep working, even when he’s sick  
\- Five rebels because even though Reginald’s all he has, he’s still the stubborn kid who wants to do what he wants  
\- Reginald doesn’t like this rebellion, and locks Five in the chamber in the basement  
\- Five is still sick, so he cant teleport  
\- Reggie eventually just goes through with his original plan to get the Hargreeves siblings back together

\- The siblings all come together for the funeral  
\- They all go about everything the same, but this time, they notice that Grace keeps going to the basement twice every day with food.  
\- So they’re suspicious, because she still is a suspect in the “who killed Sir Reginald Hargreeves” mystery  
\- So they all follow her one day, and she unknowingly leads them to the cage where Five is being held.  
\- Ben is a ghost, so he follows her in  
\- He comes out looking both scared and relieved- he doesn’t say anything  
\- They wait for Grace to leave, and then they break in because what is Reggie hiding  
\- Klaus is the first one to walk in  
\- He notices Five, but believes he’s a ghost, because how could he not be? He looks dead  
\- This thought is immediately thrown away from the ‘oh my god’ Allison gives out when she runs towards the small figure on the bed  
\- And it’s small

\- “Is it just me? Or does anybody else see tiny number five?”  
\- Five is still sick, so he think’s his siblings are all hallucinations  
\- The siblings are all horrified at the small, sick, clearly abused Five  
\- Luther’s immediate thought is “Dad probably didn’t know” but that was impossible because Grace was a robot, and Pogo never came down here  
\- Luther’s second thought is “maybe Dad isn’t good after all”  
\- Allison and Vanya are both holding Five’s hands and quietly talking to him  
\- Vanya cries when Five says “You’re all nicer than any of the other hallucinations”  
\- Diego is stunned at first, but he always knew Reginald was a horrible excuse for a father, so he’s not that surprised  
\- He watches his siblings fret over his younger brother while he stands by the door, watching for Grace or Pogo (or even Reginald because how could he be dead if he was never honest a day in his life?)  
\- Eventually Luther picks up Five and brings him upstairs to his room  
\- They all agree to stay until he’s healthy again  
\- Vanya cancels all her lessons for the next week, including Leonard Peabody’s  
\- Allison calls Claire and tells her that she’ll see her next week  
\- Diego leaves a half-hearted message for Al  
\- Five is still confused as to why the hallucinations haven’t left yet

\- The siblings take turns caring for Five  
\- There’s some things missing, but they manage to get the story out of Five  
\- Diego is there when Five admits to burying random bodies he came across  
\- Klaus (and by default, Ben) is there when he talks about Delores  
\- Vanya is horrified when he talks about Reggie casually telling him his siblings are gone  
\- Luther hears about his father’s lack of empathy, and has to leave the room before he punches something  
\- Allison has to rumor him when he can’t sleep without nightmares  
\- He thanks her when he wakes up  
\- Five is slowly starting to realize that these might not be hallucinations after all  
\- He finally realizes it with Diego  
\- Diego has never been a touchy-feely person, but dang if he isn’t gonna hug his smaller brother when he realizes his siblings are alive  
\- Luther was watching this from the door, and this is the moment when he starts to hate Reginald Hargreeves  
\- It takes over a week, but Five is finally able to sit up on his own, and eat solid foods without throwing up

\- When his fever finally breaks, the Hargreeves gather in his room to talk  
\- Five fills in the blanks for them  
\- He tells them about the apocalypse, and how he never meant to get stuck. He wanted to go back, but he couldn’t. He spent years alone, and when he finally got back, Reginald was the first human he came into contact with, and he latched on.  
\- None of his siblings blame him, and he is immediately relieved  
\- He cant give them an answer when they ask for his age  
\- When Five asks about Ben, he freezes at the looks everyone gives him  
\- He sobs when he hears what happens  
\- Ghost Ben watches, and really wishes he was corporeal  
\- Klaus hugs Five for Ben

\- Eventually, Vanya has to go back to her violin lessons, and Allison leaves for the weekend to go see her daughter (she promises to come back in a few days), but the other Hargreeves stay at the Academy  
\- Five realizes that going through puberty again is horrible  
\- He becomes way more emotional  
\- Ben follows him around, making sure he’s not getting into trouble  
\- Once Five has a panic attack after burning his toast, and Ben goes to get Klaus because you’re bother thinks he’s back in the apocalypse go make sure he’s breathing properly  
\- Five is calmed down by Klaus reminding him that burnt bread isn’t rubble on fire

\- Luther isn’t really sure how to react around his younger-older?- bother, but he is trying, so A for effort  
\- Five is more amused by Luther’s presence than put off  
\- Diego offers to give Five lessons on knife throwing  
\- Five is too happy to spend time with his brother he doesn’t even mention that he’s already pretty much an expert at throwing knives because what else is there to do when you’re alone in the apocalypse?  
\- When Allison comes back, Five asks if he can meet Claire  
\- Allison is hesitant, but agrees because what’s the worst that can happen?  
\- The worst is apparently a food fight in her kitchen, when Five and Claire are making cookies, and Five trips, spilling flour all over Claire’s new shoes. Claire retaliates by slamming an egg on Five’s forehead. When Allison comes in the kitchen an hour later, it’s to burnt cookies, and destroyed kitchen, and two kids completely covered in food  
\- It’s then when Allison realizes that no matter how old Five may be, he’s still a kid who never had a childhood  
\- Even though her heart warms at her brother and daughter bonding, she still makes them clean the kitchen

\- Whenever Five get’s bored, he asks Vanya if he can come to her apartment  
\- He hangs out in her room whenever she has lessons over, and cooks breakfast for her whenever he spends the night  
\- He usually ends up burning the food, but it’s the thought that counts  
\- He’s there when Leonard Peabody starts to manipulate his sister  
\- Only, this time, he asks to go with them to dinner, lunch, breakfast, Leonard’s shop, wherever  
\- Leonard can’t exactly say no to this teenager who is apparently Vanya’s not-so-dead younger brother who went missing years ago  
\- He’s annoyed, but he doesn’t say anything  
\- So Leonard gets the brilliant (read: stupid) idea to get Five on his side because two super powered beings are better than one  
\- It only make’s Five suspicious  
\- When Leonard starts making rude comments towards his siblings, Five shuts him down  
\- Vanya has never had a reason not to believe Five, so she believes him when he tells her about Leonard’s cruel remarks  
\- She tells him to get a new violin teacher  
\- Leonard gets rid of Reginald’s notebook

\- Five realizes that his siblings are still weary of each other (Diego is still mad at Vanya about the book, Luther doesn’t like Klaus, etc etc), so he forces them to do things together  
\- Diego and Luther still dont get along? Take them to a fight club and have them bond over their love for fighting each other (“Five how did you know this place exists?” “I have my ways”)  
\- Allison, Vanya, and Klaus are still weary of each other? Take them to the nearest store to buy a ton of nail polish and make them paint each other’s nails  
\- Vanya and Luther avoiding each other? Force them to go to the aquarium to watch the fish. Watching fish swim eases anxiety, which both of them need dearly  
\- So subtly (it wasn’t actually that subtle, but the others let Five think that), Five tricks the Hargreeves siblings to became closer

\- Eventually the commission sends some guys to get the apocalypse back on track  
\- The siblings have bonded though, and take down the guys together  
\- Griddy’s is not spared though  
\- Sorry Agnes  
\- Reginald’s terrible training comes to light when Five passes out after the fight  
\- The sibs had just watched Five teleport in rapid succession all over the place in less than five minutes  
\- So when he passes out from exhaustion, they decide to talk to him about it  
\- When he wakes up, he tells them about the horrible things Reggie made him do  
\- They’re angry with the man who dared call himself their father because what kind of monster forces their kid to teleport until they become sick?

\- So yeah, apparently nobody told Five that his wellbeing comes before any mission, so the Hargreeves take it on themselves to teach Five the ways of self-care  
\- Five finds out about essential oil diffusers and absolutely loves it  
\- The only smells in the apocalypse were fire, burnt things, decaying bodies, and spoiled food  
\- So Five buys many diffusers, and soon the entire academy smells like peppermints, lavender, and/or different citrus’s  
\- Diego hates the peppermint, but it makes his brother happy, so he says nothing (when Five realizes, he gets rid of the peppermint and never uses it again. Diego notices, but never says anything)

\- Five begs Vanya to play him a song while he reads because ‘it’s soothing and it helps me think’  
\- Vanya does  
\- The only problem is that Vanya forgot to take her meds this morning because she was so focused on the French toast Five made (seriously when did he have time to learn how to cook?)  
\- So she plays, but her eyes turn white, and the entire apartment starts to shake  
\- Five thinks the thing is so cool because he always knew Vanya was extraordinary  
\- Vanya is more scared because she has no idea how to deal with this new power  
\- Five volunteers to help her control them  
\- They tell the others, who are shocked  
\- Pogo (yes I didn’t forget about him) overhears the conversation, and tells them all about Vanya’s powers, and how Reginald deemed them dangerous  
\- Allison remembers the rumor, and tells Vanya about it  
\- Five casually remarks that Reggie was a terrible person, and never should have been in charge of children, and Vanya remembers that they were four when it happened, so it wasn’t Allison’s fault  
\- Vanya understands because they use their words like adults, and Allison’s throat remains uncut  
\- Luther is a bit hesitant to just let the topic go, but eventually he admits that it’s probably best that Vanya learns how to control her powers, instead of fearing them  
\- So the sibs all travel to an empty field, and over the course of a few months, Vanya learns how to control her powers

\- The commission still sends people to try and make Vanya blow up the moon, but without a fuse, the bomb never explodes (Hazel and Cha-Cha still come, but they don’t get very far before realizing this family is dangerous)  
\- Vanya is loved by her siblings  
\- So yeah  
\- In the end, the apocalypse was avoided because Five made his siblings take care of him :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh the wonder of AUs. I’ve been writing stories forever, but this one is the first I’ve had the courage to post. I love these characters with every fiber of my being (except Reggie- he’s a dirtbag). 
> 
> I dont have any qualms continuing this if people comment what else I should include/forgot about (Like the eye, or Hazel and Agnes, Patch, or the Handler). I put this down as complete because unless I get any ideas, it is complete. I may make more of these but this was just an idea I had.


End file.
